A Question of Needs
by Zodidj
Summary: RaUk pairing Rated for drug use early in fic. Set after the the failed wedding and just before another wedding where more or less everyone has accepted Akane as his bride to be. got a 2nd chapter. So having work life hell useful for writing Dark fics.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything. The bank does. I don't even own my own shoes. My wife does…

And don't bug her.. She is far nastier than Akane… ;) She in fact can keep three steps ahead of the bitch…

Ok, Making this a one shot for the time being, unless I can somehow get inspired to continue it. If anyone wants to try and continue it, ask me but otherwise your welcome to.

R/R welcome

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T minus 5 –

She gasps as the pipe is once again in her hands. She has to be strong. Everyone thinks she is, but she is not. Its calling her, some mild death, to match her soul. A flick of the lighter, a deep breath, a few more.

The pipe clatters from her deadened hands, striking the floor.

T minus 4 –

he is downstairs, must put on a good face, I AM his best man after all deep inside a sob is felt, but she looks into the mirror, adjusting her bandolier, and hiding the pain in her eyes.

Behind her, the pipe calls her again, but not now. Now is smiles, breakfast made for her best friend, and fake laughs. Later, she will pay the price for her act. She has that silence at least to look forward too.

T minus 3 –

Hands shaking, she tries to light the pipe again. One more hit, its all she needs for blackness to come tonight. That Woman hit him again, in her presence, and she was not able to strike Akane down for hurting him. He stopped her. Again. Like everything else in her life. Deep breath, as the drugs are lit again. Wracking coughs as she holds the smoke in her lungs, longer than before. Blackness claims her.

T minus 2 –

"Ucchan? Anyone home?" knocking on the locked door, but no response. "Ucchan?" An angry voice behind him makes him turn to leave. He will have to find her later he thinks to himself. Odd that the shop is closed right now, but, with the wedding in a few days maybe she had some things to pick up herself.

Upstairs on the floor, Ucchan lies unmoving.

T minus 1 –

Rain comes down, hitting the roof and making a soft murmuring. A whole day she has laid there, unmoving, barley breathing. The pipe long since has gone out. The cold of the air matches the cold of her heart. She is not even strong enough to shiver, as some semblance of awareness comes back to her. She cant move, still, too weak, but awareness is there. The one thing she wants to hide from the most, and its all she has left. Her own awareness. Not even strong enough to try oblivion again.

A crash, as the window opens, rain pelting her as she cannot move, blackness calls her again.

"Ucchan!" as she comes in through the window, and sees her laying there. Awareness enters Ranma-chan's mind, as she takes In the scene. she knows in a moment, what has happened, what she is doing. Picking Ucchan up, through the night they go, a familiar doctor to see.

Ignition –

Beep-Beep-beep monotonous, it continues the unending noise of the monitor, droning on. After awhile, you stop noticing it, and would only hear its lapse. In your heart you would fear the silence, if you thought about it, but of course you do not.

He looks down at the hand he holds in his, knowing what brought this to be. Why didn't he see what she had done for him. She had understood what he needed, and with soft advice, and friendship, she brought the chaos in his life to an end. Almost single handedly. It was because of her that he had been having any sort of peace, and this is what it brought her. A hospital bed, tubes stuck in her, and monitors beeping in the distance.

A month after the Wedding fiasco, She had broken off thier engagement, telling him that he was her friend, first and foremost. Even though it cost her the family, she was not willing to give that up. Over a long evening spent talking she hammered this into him, that he was her best and only friend, really, and even if it meant giving him up as her love. This she knew she wanted more. This act alone, had given him more peace, and happiness, than anything in his life had ever done. Someone who actually cared for him, without needing him as a prize.Akane of course, had her usual response, and the beating he got after that nights conversations was legendary, even for her.

Ucchan gave him the idea on how to satisfy the old ghoul, becoming a formal friend of the tribe, and being adopted as Colognes son. Being Shampoo's great uncle made Ending the wedding with her easy to deal with. Cologne did try and give him the out of still being married to her if he wished. That precedent was not unknown in her tribe. Ranma also suspected thought he could not prove it that it was from Ukyo that the anonymous phone calls came, that brought the police to investigate Kodachi, in her estate. Her commitment ended many of his problems. This really left Ranma alone with Akane, and now a year later they had reached the point that they were to be married again. A week left, and then this. Not even once did he suspect her change was solely for him, what it was costing her. That she would rather die, a bit at a time, than continue like this. Every morning, she cooked him breakfast, she made jokes about wanting to see him live to see the wedding night, always smiling. She had Never been high once while he was there, he would have been able to see that in her Ki. That this was happening was a complete shock to him, and he felt guilt. He should have known, he should have been more aware of his best friend. Long and hard that night, he spent watching her, and thinking about what he needed to do.

Beep beep beep it drones one tonight. Elsewhere, a girl is convinced of his infidelity, even though the Doctor has called, and told them where he is, what has happened. She storms back and forth in her room, because she dares not go down to them, fearing that she would blame her, trying desperately to convince herself that its all that Baka's fault anyway. She decides that she needs to punish him, harsher than normal both for her sake, but Ukyo's as well. It's the only way to balance this pain she feels inside. Maybe she may even be able to stop punishing him, once that pain inside is balance. Maybe. But pain can never be balanced, or avoided. It can just be dealt with, learned from, and moved past. Akane never learned this.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't know anything. I don't own anything. Leave me alone.

One….

Images flash in and out of the view of the girl. She is alive. Tubes in her mouth choke her but also keep her alive. Why is she alive. Someone had to have saved her. Someone. Him. Ran..

Pain rushes into her mind and heart. Tied down, with dark shadows hovering around her, she screams wordlessly. Just raw ragged crys and straining against her bonds. A cool rag and gentle but firm hand on her fore head is the only sensation she can feel.

"I will not leave you like this…"

There is no night and no day in her world. Tubes run chemicals into her, to counter act the painful withdrawal she is going through. Her vision has not yet returned though there is nothing stopping her from seeing. Nothing but her. The doctor feels her blindness is in her mind. She can hear him talking to her, but rarely responds. Always also she feels HIS presence, even though she never hears his voice. She knows he cannot in truth be there. He is gone, lost to that bitch. Lots to her forever. But her mind will not let his presence fade from her mind.

"For as long as it takes, I will stay with you.."

A part of her mind listens as the doctor talks to someone who is with her. The conversation is rather one sided as the other person never responds. Anger at her lots grows in her. He should have seen what was happening. He turned on her those many years ago, and did it again. He betrayed her again. Leaving her to die alone, in the dark. Damm that bastard to the deepest pits of hell. Why could he not see that she was the one who loved him the most. The only one who loved who he was. She curses him out loud, and the doctor pauses in his talking, and waits while she rants about how cruel he is to her. She feels the cool hand again on her forehead, while she talks, stroking her hair. And something wet hit her cheek.

"I am sorry for all I have done to hurt you"

Time has passed and her sight still ahs not returned. Nurses come and go, the doctor comes each day. Her constant companion is The Other. She does not know if they are male or female, just that they are always there. And always silent. No matter what. Her doctor enters the room. She can feel him. "Ukyo, good morning."

"yes"

Some pleasantries are exchanged. Nothing of import. He talks to her of going home soon, there is no reason for him to keep her longer. She is not sure what she will do. How she can survive. The Doctor telling her that she will be cared for, by… but for some reason she can never hear the word. Never comprehend it. Something on the edges of her mind that he is telling her. Her 'Something' will take care of her. Eventually she gives in, though she still does not understand. The doctor talking to someone, the Other. "someday she should be over this. We will have an in-house councilor visiting you both a couple of times a week." A pause. " yes, I understand that. I will update your records to show the new home. Moving you both away from here is a good idea, R…" silence again. Sleep takes her again. Then movement, an arm wrapped around her as she walks, in the darkness. Not alone, but she cannot understand why she never hears her benefactor speak. Maybe she is partnered with a mute, her being blind. Fitting. Though sometimes, she could swear it was a girl with her, and others a guy. Maybe she has two. Maybe she is insane.

Two…..

A new location, someplace unfamiliar. She hears folks mention streets she is not familiar with. In a cab, she hears the driver talking to the Other. Juuban district. She is somewhere in Juuban. Why there? Some place different for sure. The doctor told her, or told the other that them moving was a good idea. Why. She lost, why would anyone care. Depression wracked her again. She imagines him again, being with her. She can almost smell him. Feel his strength and power near her. And it depresses him more. Tears on her face, lightly run, and the Others arms are around her. The other is female. She feels her breasts as her head is pushed down between them. Comforting her.

Food smells permeate her new residence. She can smell her dish, cooking. It smells good, not as good as her own, but almost. Definitely better than hospital food. Someone helps her to the table. Guides her to sit. This time the Other is Male, she can tell from when they move together. And taller than her. Almost like him. Why cant it be him. " Who are you?. Answer me." Silence. Arms wrap around her as she breaks again. In her mind she see's blue eyes, haunting her. Why doesn't he answer her.

Another doctor comes. They talk. About him, about her feelings. About her father. About the blindness. And then the Doctor is gone. But the blindness remains. So does the silent Other. Every day the other baths her, takes care of her. Makes her exercise. She takes to calling him Ranma in her mind. Knowing how foolish that is. Not caring. When the other is the girl, it is Ranko who is tending her. Who is making her food. And brushing her hair. Its Ranma in her mind that holds her at night when she wakes screaming. She still needs medication for the addiction. Still needs to be cared for.

Three….

She dreams. A woman stands before her. Asking her if she is ready. Ready to face herself, and her future.

She wakes. And the light is visible. Fuzzy, but visible. She strains to make out shapes, and a voice in the vast distance seems to be talking to her as she is guided around the place she lives in. her name is called out, while chatting. She starts to respond and a dark shadow moves across her vision. More blinking as the vision starts to clear, a voice saying her name.

The first thing she sees is His startling blue eyes. The first thing she really hears is his voice saying her name.


End file.
